


You and me and your twin brother Quaxo

by Meowscilla, MJ1999



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Misto and Quaxo are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowscilla/pseuds/Meowscilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1999/pseuds/MJ1999
Summary: A series of short stories about Rum Tum Tugger, his boyfriend Mr. Mistoffelees and Misto's twin brother Quaxo.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. How it All Started

Rum Tum Tugger doesn’t really remember how he fell in love with Mr. Mistoffelees. But he surely remembers how he confessed his love to Misto. And how it actually wasn’t Misto.

Mr. Mistoffelees has a twin brother Quaxo. They look just alike, one couldn’t tell them apart. Only their natures were different. Mistoffelees was a kind and friendly cat who was always willing to help. Quaxo was also kind and friendly, but he was successfully hiding it behind a sassy attitude and sarcastic comments.

Some cats were able to tell who is who. But Rum Tum Tugger wasn’t one of the cats. And his attempts to flirt with Misto failed from time to time when he found out that the cat he was flirting with wasn’t actually Misto, but his twin brother.

Misto had a crush on Rum Tum Tugger for a long time, so he was very responsive to Tugger’s courting. However, Quaxo was very happy when he became the target of Tugger’s quite embarrassing pick up techniques. And Quaxo, being the older twin by 2 minutes felt responsible to protect his brother.

Tugger sat down next to Mistoffeless and leaned close to him. “So…you doing anything later in the evening?” He asked with a smile. Misto held his breath and blushed. He shyly looked away and Tugger moved even closer and placed his arm around Misto’s shoulders. “Maybe we could… you know… hang out or something?” He said and placed his hand on Misto’s leg.

“Actually yes, he’s helping me with sharpening my knives.” Rum Tum Tugger and Misto turned their heads to Quaxo, who was sitting a little farther from them, looking very unimpressed.

Misto smiled at him embarrassedly: “Quaxo, please. Can you just… I don’t know… go somewhere else?”

Quaxo made himself even more comfortable. “Actually no. I kinda like it here.” he shot a murdering look to Rum Tum Tugger.

“I think I heard Munkustrap say that he wants to talk with you,” Tugger said and pointed his finger to the junkyard.

Quaxo shrugged his shoulders: “Well then he’s gotta wait for a while.” Quaxo didn’t seem like he was planning to leave, so Misto stood up.

“Maybe I can go with you?” He suggested.

Quaxo was suddenly on his feet. “Now that’s a bloody good idea.” He smiled and started walking away. Misto could only wave to Tugger before he was dragged away by his brother.

Rum Tum Tugger was waiting on the same spot for about two hours, hoping Misto would come back. He was walking in circles the whole time and he was thinking. “I need to make a move,” he told to himself: “If I don’t Quaxo is gonna be interrupting us forever. I just can’t deal with that anymore.” He stopped walking and started playing with his fingers. “Yeah, if I don’t get to kiss Misto as soon as possible, I think I’m gonna claw my eyes out.” He has decided: the first thing he’s gonna do when he sees Misto will be to ask him out! He was now just hoping to see Misto soon because he had no idea where the black and white cat was.

He was just about to go ask Munkustrap if he saw Misto when he suddenly noticed a black and white cat approaching. Rum Tum Tugger rushed to him and when he saw the cat wanted to say something, he quickly stopped him. “Wait, before you say anything, I have something to tell you,” Rum Tum Tugger took a long breath: “It’s…. it’s not easy to say for me, but I just have to let it out already.” He grabbed the other cat’s hands.

If Tugger looked at the other tom’s face, he’d see the tom was absolutely horrified. But he didn’t and instead was looking at their hands.

“I have had feelings for you for a while now. And I don’t think I can live without you anymore. I…wanted to ask you if you would maybe…date me.” Rum Tum Tugger looked up at the other cat and when he saw his shocked face he continued talking: “I know it may seem a bit weird, confessing like this all of sudden. But I’ve had these feelings for a long time. And I’ve been scared to tell you, but I… I can’t be without you anymore.” He finished and looked at the other tom, whose face went from horrified to cold.

“Yeah, I think you just confessed to the wrong cat, dandy boy.” The tom said and Tugger’s heart stopped, realizing he’s been babbling about love to Quaxo the entire time.

“Whe-where is Misto?” Tugger asked.

“He’s home,“ Quaxo answered, “He sent me to bring some snacks.”

Tugger tried to recover mentally from what just happened, but he knew he’s gonna have some trouble dealing with that.

“So if you have nothing more to say, I’m just gonna go. I have some snacks to deliver.” Quaxo said with a poker face and walked past Tugger, who grabbed Quaxo’s arm to stop him.

“Promise you won’t say anything to Misto,” Tugger said and his hand was shaking a little.

“Yeah, no worries,” Quaxo answered.

“Please, promise.” Tugger tightened his grip on Quaxo’s arm.

“Alright geez, I promise. What else do you need, a pinkie promise or what?” Quaxo rolled his eyes and grabbed Tugger’s hand to put it away from his arm. “As if I cared about what you were saying anyway.” He muttered and walked away.

The next day Mistoffelees met Rum Tum Tugger on the junkyard. He smiled at him shyly and slowly approached him. “Hi,” he said quietly.

Rum Tum Tugger felt kinda awkward after what happened yesterday: “Did-did Quaxo say anything? About me or something?”

Misto smiled. “He said that he met you and that you made him promise he wouldn’t tell me what you said.” He opened his palm to show Tugger a crumpled piece of paper. “So he wrote it down for me.” He laughed and Tugger sighed. “But I wanted to hear it from you too.” Misto threw the paper away.

Tugger looked at him suspiciously. “Are you really Misto? Aren’t you just Quaxo trying to get a revenge?” He asked. Misto laughed and then kissed Tugger’s cheek.

“Do you think Quaxo would do this for a revenge?” He asked with a smile.

Tugger smiled too. “Well in that case,” he said and grabbed Misto’s hands, “I really love you, Misto. And I wonder if you would be my boyfriend.”

Misto giggled. “I would love to be your boyfriend.” He answered and they leaned to each other for a kiss.

“Oh wow. If I knew I would have to deal with seeing this from now on, I would have just kept that stupid promise.” Quaxo growled from afar, making sure the two can hear him. Tugger and Misto looked at him and they could only laugh.


	2. Aren’t you happy? Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is MJ! I hope you like this chapter! This one's a multi-parter so more will be coming from this one!

The days after Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees got together were gruelling for Quaxo. The twins shared a den, so Quaxo was often subject to Misto’s gushing about Tugger. “Tugger said this,” and “Tugger did that.” Before Tugger and Misto started a relationship, Quaxo often responded to Misto’s mention of Tugger with some snarky or sarcastic remark. But he could see a change in his brother after said relationship. He’d tried a couple of times to crack jokes like he used to, but Misto seemed more defensive than he had before.

One particular day, Misto had returned from an evening out with Tugger, flopped into his nest, burying his face into it, and squealed.

“Well, what’s got you all excited?” Quaxo asked, smirking.

Mistoffelees lifted his head to look at his brother and grinned from ear to ear. “I never thought any tom could make me so happy!”

Quaxo felt a little pang of jealousy. He thought  _ he  _ made Misto happiest. He  _ was _ his only brother, after all. His best friend! He never in a million years thought that anything could replace  _ that _ . He looked at Misto’s happy face and made a bad decision. “You said the same thing about  _ canned tuna _ just the other day,” he snorted.

Misto’s face dropped and twisted into something more like confused dejectedness. “... I guess…”

Quaxo tilted his head. This was unusual. Misto never responded this way to Quaxo’s quips. He usually laughed, rolled his eyes or lightly smacked him. He always found it funny. Right? By the time Quaxo had wrapped his head around the situation, Misto had curled himself into a sad little ball and quickly fell asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Quaxo decided to wait until the morning to talk to him about it. He crawled into his own nest and sleep took him not long after.

_ TO BE CONTINUED... _


	3. Aren’t you happy? Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! MJ here again! Sorry it took so long to get this out! Been going through a LOT of writer's block! I hope you like part two!

Over the next few days, Mistoffelees had started leaving the den early, before Quaxo would wake up. He’d be gone from the morning, all the way until Quaxo fell asleep. On one particular morning, Quaxo took the notion to search for him. But as soon as he left his den, Tugger, who had been sunning himself on a tire, noticed him and made a beeline in his direction.

_‘Oh, Everlasting… What does he want now?’_ Quaxo thought. He turned around to go back inside.

“Wait!” Tugger called, running faster. He slipped in between Quaxo and the doorway. “Don’t leave. _Please_.”

Quaxo looked around. “Where’s Misto? I thought he’d be with you all day.”

“Vet appointment. You should’ve seen him fussing as the family tried to get him into his crate,” Tugger almost laughed but stopped himself as he remembered why he came, “I need to talk to you about Misto. Something’s wrong, and he won’t tell me what.”

“Well… The last time we spoke, he did seem off…”

“When was the last time you spoke?” Tugger asked.

“Four days ago,” Quaxo replied.

“Four _days?_ That can’t be right. Did something happen?”

“Well… I… Suppose I did say something quite unkind to him… He told me never knew any tom could make him as happy as you do and… Well, I compared you to canned tuna…” He looked down at his feet.

Tugger had to stifle a snort. “As much as I love tuna, that’s _oddly_ specific.”

“It seemed to really bother him. But I can’t figure out _why_. I’m always making remarks like that and he always just laughs it off.”

“Well, if that’s what has him so down, you need to talk to him about it. He won’t talk to me. I can just _tell_ something is bothering him. He hardly _talks_ about you when we’re together anymore…”

Quaxo raised his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Normally I can’t get him to shut up about you! Not that I’d try or even want him to! You’re his best friend, you know that? He told me that. He said that even though you don’t like me very much, that he can tell you’re happy that he’s happy. And that makes him… Well, _happy!_ ”

“I didn’t know he talked to you about me. In fact, I thought _you_ had become his best friend.” Quaxo sighed.

“Can’t be a best friend if you’re more than friends.” Tugger winked.

“Don’t.”

“Anyway. You can’t replace a brother. Demeter and Munk are both sticks in the mud, which makes them a perfect pair. They’re nearly inseparable, but Munk and I still get in our daily evening strolls and morning hunts. Gotta bring home the bacon for the missus- And mister.”

“What’s bacon?” Quaxo asked.

“Not important. For Misto’s sake, can’t we at least _try_ to get along? I know you think I’m a _terrible_ bore. But I like you a lot. I don’t show it very well, but I think you’re funny and talented, and most importantly, you’d do anything for Misto. We don’t have to be _besties_ . But can’t we at least… Be _friends?_ ” Tugger held out a paw to shake.

Quaxo thought for a moment. Perhaps he’d been too harsh on Tugger. The tom _clearly_ had good intentions with his brother. He could at least try and get to know him better. He shook Tugger’s paw. “Sure. Let’s be friends”.

Now, he just had to make it up to Misto.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Aren’t you happy? Part three

Later that day, Tugger and Quaxo went off in search of Mistoffelees. He hadn’t returned to the junkyard, so they figured that he was back at the family’s house.

Quaxo stood outside, looking at the large house. “It’s so big,” he commented. As a stray, he wasn’t used to being inside houses. He liked that just fine, though. The cushy life wasn’t for him. He was at least glad Misto had been adopted. His brother was always the softer of the two. The only thing that made him sad was that Misto had been declawed… Not by this family, no. It was the first family he lived with. _This_ family was kind and knew how to properly take care of a cat, judging by Tugger’s condition. He was well fed with a shiny coat and sharp claws.

“Yeah,” Tugger came to stand next to him, “The family’s quite wealthy.” Then he headed past Quaxo and towards the door before stopping to look back. “You coming?”

Quaxo nodded and followed him in through the cat door (Which was more like the size of a _dog_ door). Once inside, he found himself in a _beautiful_ foyer that opened into an even _more_ beautiful living room. Quaxo almost didn’t want to take a step, for fear of his claws scratching the wood floors, or getting his dusty fur on the carpet.

Tugger gave him an odd look. “You’re acting like you’ve never been in _a_ house before.”

“That’s because I haven’t,” Quaxo replied.

“What? Not even here with Misto?” Tugger cocked his head.

“No, never. Anyway. Where would he be?” Quaxo asked.

“Most likely up in the bedroom.” Tugger hopped onto the bottom stair of a large staircase.

Quaxo followed him up the stairs and to the master bedroom, where sure enough, there was Misto. He was lying atop a cat tower with a plastic cone around his neck! Quaxo had to stifle a laugh.

"Tugger," Misto turned to look at them. “Don't say a _word_ , this thing is embarrassing enough as it is- Oh. It’s you.”

  
  
“Yeah… Hey!” Quaxo gave Misto a small smile.

“Hi,” Misto replied flatly.

“I’m… Going to give you two some space.” Tugger backed out of the room and ran off to do who knows what.

Quaxo hopped up onto the cat tower. “Mind if I sit?”

“Be my guest.” Misto waved a paw nonchalantly.

“Did I… Say something to upset you?” Quaxo asked.

Misto sat up. “It wasn’t _what_ you said. It was _why you said it_ . Aren’t you _happy_ for me?”

“Of course I am!”

“It didn’t feel like you were when you responded so bitterly to my joy…”

“But you’ve always liked my snappy remarks. I didn’t… I didn’t think this time would be different.”

“But it _is._ I was happy, I told you Tugger made me happy, and you undermined that by comparing him to something as mundane as _tuna_. I could tell that you hold resentment towards Tugger. And it makes me sad to think that you might extend that resentment towards me and what makes me happy.”

Quaxo’s ears folded back. “Misto… I’m so sorry. I didn’t think of it like that. I could _never_ resent you. Of _course_ I want you to be happy. And I’m so happy that you’ve found love! I was just… Scared that you wouldn’t have time for me… That I’d lose my best friend…”

Misto gasped. “Of course I’ll always make time for you! Just because I love Tugger doesn’t mean I’ll spend every waking _moment_ with him! Family is forever. Never forget that.” He wrapped his arms around his brother.

“And just so you know, Tugger and I have decided we’re going to try and be friends. I may have judged him too harshly.”

“Thank you, Quaxo. That makes me happy.”

  
  
“Good.” Quaxo smiled.

_THE END._


End file.
